Endang Sadewi
Endang Sadewi is an Indonesian businesswoman, best known as the founder of Squad Jr, which to this day produces a wide variety of popular sweet foods and beverages. Personal life & family Early life Endang was born on September 11, 1960, in Salatiga, Central Java. She was the thirth of six children. Her siblings are Soehartanto, Gatot Soeharjanto, Soebandrio, Soekaryono and Indah Nugraheni. Endang was married to Enggar Suwargadi, and had two children, Akbar de Wighar and Halilintar Wighar Putra. Education Early 1980, Endang attended Satya Wacana Christian University, majoring faculty of law. She then worked at the family's company, Dwima supermarkets. Squad Jr It all started in 1984, when Endang just formed a little family, as a young mother who had moved to be an accountant in the big city, a time for family just used in the weekend. Early 1995, when her husband was hired by company, in the improved financial condition, Endang working just for alleviate to burden her husband, but it give effect to her second pregnancy,and the fact that she must had was, losing her baby, because she still working even in pregnancy condition. After that moment she stopped working, became a housewife and then her 3rd child was born. Long time work in office and now working at home,taking care of the house, prepare breakfast for their families, she was able to enjoy into housewives, but the situation was changed when her husband diagnosed with diabetes disease by a doctor. Year after year passed to care her husband in hospital, until at last she had to surrender to lost her husband, because of his health continued to decline. It is so painful for him, but it's the harsh reality that she must be passed with her children. Philosophy At that time, she just had a severance from her husband for daily needs and their children's school expenses, of course it doesn't long-lasting and the situation forced him to live separately away with her children, she faced again with financial problems, in all pressure she missed a warmth with her families. It give him a passion for life as well as foster the idea to creating something that gives a sense of kinship, and providing a food for family is one forms of love. Since 2010, Endang selling homemade food products to receive orders from small events. She meet with her children again, and together they decided to grow their business, starting from a little family, so they giving their business name, Squad Jr. It all was born out from mother's love for her children. Products Black forest Cake for Birthday Write name on Black Forest Birthday Cake. This is the best idea to wish anyone online. Make everyone's birthday special with name birthday cake. It is very easy to decorate name on this birthday cake. Get one and bring smile on the faces of your beloved ones. Send this amazing birthday cake by writing name of your friends, family, relatives & lover. Black forest Cake for Wedding Black forest cake normally use a whipped cream frosting, which has both pros and cons. On the good side, fresh whipped cream is a light, refreshing flavor that can really draw out the flavors of both the cherry and the chocolate in the cupcakes, and a good decorator can make it look just as elegant as buttercream. However, whipped cream doesn't hold up well in hot weather or on display when it's not refrigerated, and it may not look quite as good as a frosting with some color to it. Adding special cake variations, a delicious frosting and a delectable display are ways to turn simple black forest cupcakes into a truly personalized wedding cupcake cake. Because black forest cupcakes aren't a traditional choice for couples, they are sure to be an uxepected treat at your wedding reception. Partnership Most of us have grown up watching cartoons. Our early and formative days are filled with animations and cartoons that arouse positive, carefree associations from our childhood. In fact, the commercial success of animations continue to compound these light and playful images and associations. When marketers use animation today, they can sidestep the heaviness of life, the cumbersome aspects of many decisions, and simply tap into their audiences' more basic, innocent understanding. Squad Jr using all animated character from Kartenz animation studiosfor promoting their products. These cost considerations, combined with animation's flexibility, make this an appealing tool for marketers. Just consider the costs of a traditional videos, such as set design, location shoots, production costs, and paying models or spokespersons. Beyond pure economics, animations are flexible enough to be used in a variety of situations. Like other types of video, animations make content interesting. It perks up our senses and keep us more engaged in what we are doing. (It's easier to listen to ads than read ads, isn't it?) In the field of multimedia advertising, animations are a powerful medium. Animations enable marketers to achieve the same engagement as other video formats, but with a uniquely straightforward marketing voice. Caped in the clothes of cutesy, engaging animated characters, animations can say and do things that spokespeople cannot. While few people would sit and watch advertisements (except during the Superbowl), many people will watch (not just sit through) promotional messages that are delivered by cartoons. References #Biography of Founder Squad Jr Squad Jr on Linkedin. #It all was born out from mother's love for her children. official company website. External links *Official Site of Squad Jr. Official website. *Official Squad Jr twitter page. *Official Squad Jr facebook page *Official Squad Jr google+ page *Official Squad Jr youtube page *Official Squad Jr crunchbase